Anything For Love
by Misha
Summary: A Masquerade sets the stage for romance several couples, but will the magic last once idenities are revealed? Mason, Shelle, and Phloe fic
1. Part One

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, like most of my stories this is set in it's own weird time line. Everyone is in their Senior year and they've all known each other for years. In this one Belle and Chloe are step-sisters and best friends. Chloe is Craig and Nancy's biological daughter and was raised by them away from Salem, until she was ten and they divorced and then she went to live with Nancy. Three years later Nancy married John Black and they moved to Salem. Chloe fits in just fine at school, even though she tends to stay on the sidelines and is perceived as mysterious and elusive. Belle has been raised by John exclusively since Marlena died when she was eight. She's just like she is on the show, perky, popular, and really nice. Mimi's family is **not** poor and have never been in danger of loosing their house. She's popular, pretty, but a little petty and **very** jealous of Chloe. She and Belle are friends, but they're not very close. She has her eye on both Shawn and Phillip, but neither one of them is interested in her. Phillip is pretty much the way he was on the show: a spoiled, stuck-up, conceited jerk, although he never had a gambling problem and he **is** beginning to change. He also has a thing for Chloe, but he's not sure how to tell her. Shawn is exactly the same as he is on the show except he and Belle aren't friend and never have been, they do know each other though. He and Phillip are best friends. That's it. I'm not sure about Brady or Jan and Jason, they might show up later or they might not. You never know. Anyway, this will be unlike most of my stories as this will be mostly fun and fluffy, there'll be some angst... But it won't be predominately angsty like my other stories. That's all for now, enjoy._

**Part One**

"Belle, do I have to go?" Chloe Wesley asked her step-sister. "Can't you go alone?" 

Isabella "Belle" Black looked at Chloe in disgust. "No! It's bad enough I'm going to Mimi's party without a date, but at least if I go with my best friend I don't look like a total looser. Please, it'll be fun?" 

Chloe stared at her. "Fun? Yeah, right. A party held by Mimi "stuck up is my middle name" Lockhart, fun?" 

"She's not that bad." Belle protested, trying to defend her friend and co-cheerleader. 

"She's an airhead." Chloe said flatly. "Also, in case you haven't noticed, she can't stand me." 

Belle sighed. "Chloe, have you ever thought about _why_ Mimi doesn't like you? She's jealous. You're beautiful, smart, talented, _and_ Phillip Kiriakis pays more attention to you than he ever will to Mimi." 

"That's a good thing?" Chloe asked, making a face. 

Phillip Kiriakis was the King of Salem High, he was also Chloe's nemesis. From the day that Chloe moved to Salem after her mother married Belle's father, she and Phillip had been at each other's throats. 

Belle personally thought that it was because they secretly had feelings for one another, not that either would admit it. _Well, not that **Chloe** would admit it._ She amended silently, thinking about what she had learnt the day before. 

"Come on Chloe, please?" Belle begged, deciding not to press her like she normally would. 

Chloe sighed, wondering how she and Belle managed to be best friends considering how different they were. "Alright. But, I don't have a costume and it _is_ a masquerade in case you've forgotten." 

Belle smiled. "That's okay. I picked up a costume for you." 

Chloe sighed and buried her head in her hands, knowing that there no way out now. _What am I in for?_ She thought miserably.   
* * * * * 

Phillip Kiriakis looked at his nephew, long story, and best friend with a grin. "Tonight is the night, Shawn. Tonight I make her fall in love with me." 

"So how does this great plan of yours go?" Shawn asked curiously. "'Cause in case you've forgotten, Chloe thinks your a conceited jerk." 

Phillip made a face at Shawn's words. 

It was true, Chloe wasn't too fond of him, but he was determined to change that. He didn't remember when he had fallen in love with her, but during one of their millions of arguments he had. 

She wasn't like any other girl he had ever known, and maybe that was why she hit him so hard. She was special. She was everything he had ever wanted even though it took him a long time to realize. And tonight he would show her what she meant to him. 

"Shawn," he said, deciding to let his friend in on his plan, "Mimi's party is a masquerade. Everyone will be in costume, with masks. She won't know who I am." 

"But how will you know who she is?" Shawn asked logically. "And for that matter how do you know she's going? She does have a tendency to skip these things if she can." 

Phillip smiled. "Because I have an ally in her camp." 

Shawn thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Belle. She'll make sure Chloe goes to her party." 

"_And_ she picked out Chloe's costume so that I know what she's wearing." Phillip told him. "I got desperate and begged Belle for her help. She squealed with joy and instantly agreed." 

"I can't wait to see how all this turns out." Shawn said sincerely. "Because I have a feeling that things are going to get very interesting tonight."   
* * * * * 

Belle smiled as Chloe walked out of their shared bathroom and into Belle's bedroom to model her costume. 

Belle had chosen to dress her step-sister as a princess in an elegant "Gone With the Wind" style gown, a beautiful crown complete with a wispy veil that fell to her chin, dainty beaded slippers, elbow-length gloves, and a gorgeous diamond pendant she had borrowed from her step-mother, Nancy. 

"You look beautiful." She told her sincerely, knowing that Phillip was going to faint when he saw her. She had told him what Chloe would be wearing, but even she had no idea how beautiful her step-sister would look. 

"Thanks." Chloe said softly. "Belle, it's a gorgeous costume. Thanks for picking it out, I love yours too." 

Belle looked down at her genie costume and smiled. "Thanks. Now let's get going, we don't want to be late." 

Chloe made a face through her veil. "Of course not." 

Belle poked her in the ribs before exiting her bedroom. "Come on, cheer up. I guarantee that you'll have a fabulous time." 

_Especially since a certain someone is going to try and sweep you off your feet._ She added silently. 

She had agreed to help Phillip win Chloe because she knew that even though she would never admit it, Chloe had feelings for Phillip and she wanted her to be happy. 

Belle just wished that her own crush, Phillip's best friend Shawn, would do something like that for her. But Shawn didn't even seem to know she was alive, let alone... It was hopeless. 

Belle pushed the thought aside, determined to be happy for Chloe. 

_So what if Shawn doesn't notice me?_ She thought. _This is Chloe's night. Mine will come some day, I know it will._   
* * * * * 

Shawn sighed as he got dressed for Mimi's party. 

He kept thinking about Phillip's plan for Chloe and wishing that he had the guts to do something similar for Belle. 

_Not that it would work._ He thought bitterly. _She doesn't even know I exist and even if she did, why would Belle Black want to date **me**? She could have any other guy at Salem High._

He pushed the thought away and continued to get dressed. 

This was the not the time to get depressed about his hopeless crush on Belle, tonight was Phillip's night. His job was to watch his best friend get the girl of his dreams and help out if things started to go wrong. That was it. 

Still, he couldn't help wish that it was him and Belle who were going to hook up tonight. 

Hopefully. Things could go wrong, he realized. 

_But they won't._ He thought positively. _Everything will go as planned for Chloe and Phillip, and if it doesn't... I'll find a way to make things right. Even though I'm miserable, there's no reason Phil should be._   
* * * * * 


	2. Part Two

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

**Part Two**

_Author's Notes- This part is told mostly through the guys perspective as the evening starts, and the next one will be through the girls' as it progresses. I'm sorry if the costumes aren't very creative, but I wasn't sure what to pick and I ended up going with whatever came to mind first. In this part I also introduce Jason and make a mention of Jan. He'll be a big part from here on, she won't. She'll only have a small part, later on. That's all for now, enjoy._

Phillip stepped into Mimi's large living room and dining room area, which were usually separated by set of sliding glass doors, but that had been turned into one room for the party. 

He smiled when he saw all the Halloween decorations and wondered how much work Mimi had done and how much had been their housekeepers work. 

However, that thought flew right out of his head when he set eyes on a beautiful princess dressed in a gown of deep blue. Chloe. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked gorgeous. 

_Wow._ Was the only thought in his mind as he got his act together and crossed the room to go to her side. 

He knew that there was no way that she would recognise him. After learning from Belle that Chloe would be a princess, he had chosen to be a prince. His costume consisted of a black velvet tunic, matching black velvet pants, black leather boots, a fake sword, a silver-embroidered black mask, and a silver crown set on top of his temporarily-black hair. 

He thought he looked pretty good, although not nearly as good as Chloe. She was perfection. 

He smiled as he finally reached her side and put a hand on her arm. "Hello, your majesty." He said in a slightly British accent that he had been practising for the last day and a half, before bowing slightly. 

Chloe smiled through her filmy veil and curtsied prettily. "Hello, your grace." She said demurely, in a soft, musical voice that Phillip found enchanting. 

Phillip smiled regally and held out a hand to her. "May I have this dance?" 

Chloe hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Of course." 

Phillip led her onto the dance floor and was amazed by the way she melted into his arms, it was as if she was made for them. 

_And she was._ Phillip thought. _I **know** that we're destined for one another. All I have to do is convince her._

Still, for the second he was happy to just have Chloe in his arms. It was something he had dreamt about for so long. 

He smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder, hoping that it was sign that she felt comfortable with him. 

_Well, you better be._ He thought. _Because now that you're finally here, I'm not letting go of you for the rest of the night._

He hoped that it would go simply and that his plan would work, and that by the end of the evening Chloe was at least on her way to falling as deeply in love with him as he was with her.   
* * * * * 

Shawn scanned the crowd and smiled when he saw Phillip approach a beautiful, veiled princess. 

_**Now** I know why he dressed as a prince._ He thought. _So that he matched his princess._

He watched as Phillip led her onto the dance floor and nodded in relief. So far so good, he just hoped that the rest of the evening went as well. 

Suddenly he felt someone bump into him and turned from watching Phillip to look at a beautiful genie in a white skirt that was embroidered with gold thread, a matching long-sleeved jacket that ended right above her midriff and hung open to reveal the small gold tank top she wore under it. On her feet she wore strappy gold sandals, that went well with the gold bangles she wore on her wrists, the several different gold chains around her neck, and the large gold hoop earrings in her ears. On her head, her blonde hair had streaks of gold shimmers in it and was gathered on top of her head, where her shimmery veil was pinned so that it fell down it front of her face, ending right above her mouth. 

_Wow._ Shawn thought in admiration. _She's gorgeous._

He smiled, glad that he was finally thinking about someone other than Belle and offered the genie his hand. 

"My lady, may I have this dance?" He asked gallantly in the deep English accent both he and Phillip had decided to use tonight, after all he was dressed up as a knight (minus the uncomfortable armour, but complete with fake sword and shield). 

She smiled and took his hand. "You're wish is my command." She said in a sultry voice as he led her out on to the dance floor. 

Shawn wondered who she was, vowing to find out. 

_I won't slip out of my life once the evenings over._ He vowed silently. _I've accepted the fact that I can't have Belle, but I will have this girl. The only other girl who's ever affected me like this before. So, no matter what it takes, she won't slip away from me._   
* * * * * 

Jason Welles, the wide receiver for Salem High's championship wining football team, surveyed the party, checking out all the good looking girls. 

But there were only three that really caught his eyes. 

One was a beautiful princess in a deep blue gown, whose face was covered with a delicate veil, she was also in the arms of a handsome prince dressed all in black and Jason assumed they were a couple. 

The second was a golden genie who had been standing not to far from him a few minutes ago, until a dashing knight swept her on to the dance floor. Jason had seen the promise written on what you could see of his face and would bet that even though the two didn't come together, they would leave together. There was no way that guy was going to let her get away if he had a choice about it. 

That left girl number three, and in Jason's eyes the most beautiful. Of course he was biased due to the fact that he was still in love with her. 

Jason sought out Miriam "Mimi" Lockhart the hostess and the only person in the room not wearing something over their face. She was dressed as a bride in a gorgeous white gown, delicate high-heeled shoes, a dainty veil that fell down her back, a bouquet of silk white and pink roses, and a matching diamond ring and necklace that Jason recognised as her mother's. 

_I always knew she would make the most beautiful bride in the world._ Jason thought sadly, thinking about how he had blown his chances with her. 

Six months ago he and Mimi had been dating for a year and were going strong, until he had had too much to drink at a party and ended up in bed with another girl. Mimi hadn't been able to forgive him, not that he could blame her, and had ended the relationship right away. 

Still, Jason wanted her back. He loved her, Jan had meant nothing to him. He didn't even know _why_ he slept with her, but he did know that it had cost him the best think that had ever happened to him. 

_Maybe not._ A voice in his head suddenly. _Why don't you go over there? She won't recognise you._

Jason smiled suddenly, it was true. He had dressed up as one of the three musketeers and had dyed his hair dark and added a mask over his eyes, which put together made him fairly unrecognisable. Maybe he could approach Mimi without her knowing who he was. 

_Might as well give it a try. Maybe it won't win her trust back, but at least this way I'll finally get her talk to me. And that's a start._ He thought as he made his away over to her. 

"Bonjour mademoiselle." He said in a fairly convincing French accent, thanking God that his mother had insisted on him taking French all through high school. 

Mimi smiled. "Bonjour Monsieur." She said softly. 

Jason bowed slightly and offered her a hand. "May I have the honour of a dance?" 

Mimi smiled again. "You may." 

Jason grinned inwardly and led Mimi out on to the dance floor, marvelling on how good it felt to have her in his arms again.   
* * * * * 


	3. Part Three

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

**Part Three**

_Author's Notes- This is the girls' thoughts to what's going on at Mimi's party, it goes with the last part. It's pretty short, thought. The next part will be longer and it'll also have more action in it. I'll try to have it done ASAP, but for now I hope you enjoy this part._

Chloe watched as her mysterious prince walked over to the refreshment table to get her some punch. 

_Who is he?_ She asked herself, curious to learn who it was that affected her this way. 

There was something about him that affected her in a way that no one else ever had before. 

_Except Phillip._ She thought, a smile coming to her face when she thought of her secret crush. 

She didn't know exactly when she had started to fall for him, but she had. Not that she would ever admit it or that it would make a difference if she did. He had zero interest in her. 

Still, she couldn't help but wish that he was her mysterious prince. 

_Like that would ever happen,_ Chloe thought miserably, _not unless he didn't know who I was._

And that was the weird thing, even though she was wearing the veil over her face he seemed to know who she was. 

_How could he know?_ Chloe thought. _No one else seems to._

She pushed the thoughts away when he returned, determined to have a wonderful time for the rest of the night. 

Whoever he was, whatever his agenda was, he was sweeping her off her feet. She knew it was foolish to feel this way about someone she didn't even know, but she couldn't help it... 

Still, she was glad he wore his mask, because that way she could pretend he was Phillip for just a little longer.   
* * * * * 

Belle smiled at her masked knight in shining armour and wondered who he was. 

He was so charming, so fun to be with, and she felt herself falling for him. She knew it was ridiculous, after all she didn't know who he was, but... There was something about him. 

For some reason she felt the way she did about Shawn, with one exception. She had the feeling that her knight cared about her too and that they might actually have a future together. 

_Still,_ she thought sadly, _it would have been nice if **Shawn** was the one whose arms I was in right now. But it's not. It never will be._

She pushed the thought away, determined to have a good time. 

Maybe her knight wasn't Shawn, but that didn't matter. Her feelings for Shawn were unrequited, they could never go anywhere, but with this man... 

Even though she didn't know his name or his face, she felt that she knew him. She knew in her heart that he was safe and that they had a chance to be together. And, since she couldn't spend her life pining after Shawn, she was going to grab the chance that was being offered to her. 

After all, this knight, whoever he was, might be her one true love.   
* * * * * 

Mimi looked at the masked man who she had spent the last hour with. 

Whoever he was, she was glad that he had approached her because for the first time in six months she was able to completely relax and just have fun. For the first time since it happened, Jason and the thought of what he had done weren't hovering at the back of her mind, preventing her from having a good time. 

Whoever the mysterious musketeer was, he had done the impossible. He had actually helped her forget Jason. 

She smiled, wondering who he was. _I wonder if I know him?_ Mimi thought as he lay her head on his shoulder for a slow dance. 

She knew that she had to know him, since she knew everybody at the party, but since everybody wore a mask she wasn't exactly sure **who** he was. 

She wondered if it was one of the guys on the football team, maybe even Phillip Kiriakis, the all-star quarterback. 

_Nah,_ she thought, dismissing the idea. _Whoever I'm dancing with, he knows who **I** am and, unfortunately, Phillip has **zero** interest in me._

She had finally admitted that she had no hope of winning Phillip, but that was alright. She wasn't really ready to date anyway. 

_I wonder if Jason's here._ She thought suddenly, then pushed the thought aside. _I'm **not** going to ruin a perfectly good night by thinking about Jason Welles. Instead, I'm going to focus on right now. Maybe this'll end when it's time to unmask, or maybe it'll be the start of something new, I don't know. But I do know, that's it the first time in a long time I've had fun and I'm not going to ruin it by thinking about the past._   
* * * * * 


	4. Part Four

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

**Part Four**

The moon was full as it shone down on them as they stood in the lavish gardens of the Lockhart's estate. 

The soft glow made Chloe appear even more beautiful in Phillip's eyes as she stood before him and gazed up at him through her wispy veil. "Who are you?" She whispered, no longer trying to disguise her voice. 

_I wish I could tell you,_ He thought as he gazed down at her, _but I can't. Not yet. Soon though, as soon as I'm sure I've won your heart._

"The time has not come for that, my lady." He said softly. 

"When?" She asked softly. 

"Soon." He promised, stepping closer to her so that they were only inches apart. 

"You know who I am." It was not a question. 

Still, he nodded. "I do." 

"Then, I don't need this." She whispered, adjusting her head piece so that the veil no longer fell over her eyes. 

Phillip stared down at her, enchanted by her beauty and by the fact that for this moment at least, she was his. Her body language from the last few hours and the look in her blue eyes told him that. 

Neither moved for an instant, instead they both stood staring at one in the quiet moonlight. They were in the gardens at his suggestion and they were completely alone. 

_It's now or never._ He thought as he leaned down to kiss Chloe. 

It started slow at first and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and it grew more passionate with every second.   
* * * * * 

Shawn saw Phillip and Chloe leave the ballroom and realized that Phillip was making his move. 

_I wish him luck._ He thought, before turning his attention back to the genie at his side. 

"It's stuffy in here, isn't it?" She asked softly. "Would you like to take a walk?" 

"Of course." He answered, taking her hand and leading her in the opposite direction as Phillip and Chloe. 

They walked in silence until they reached the Lockhart's summer house. 

"It's lovely." The genie whispered. 

"Not as lovely as you." Shawn told her quietly. "There's something about you... I've never felt this way ever before." 

"Either have I." She whispered. "It's silly, I don't even know you, but..." 

"You feel me as if you've known me forever?" Shawn filled in for her. "I feel the same." 

"Then show me your face." She begged. "Right now, remove your mask and let me see who you really are." 

"If you will do the same." Shawn agreed, reaching up to take off his mask. 

"Alright," she agreed before reaching up to place her hand on top of his, "let me." 

He nodded and, as she pulled at his mask, he pushed her veil back. 

A minute later he gasped in surprise when he saw true face. 

"Shawn." She whispered, just as surprised. 

He didn't say anything, he just stared into Belle Black's beautiful face.   
* * * * * 

"A walk, monsieur?" Mimi asked him, smiling up at him. 

"Oui." Jason agreed quietly, wishing that she'd still be smiling if she knew he really was. "Where too?" 

"The fountain." She told him, referring to the beautiful marble fountain that rested at the edge of the Lockhart's gardens. 

Jason merely smiled and offered her his arm. 

Once they reached the fountain, she looked at him tenderly. "Who are you?" She whispered. 

Jason froze, he couldn't tell her. Not yet. 

Seeing his panic, she smiled. "Please tell me. I need to see your face, just to know who you are." 

Jason stood there, unsure what to do, when Mimi moved towards him. 

"Will it help if I bare everything I feel, first?" She asked, before leaning up and capturing her lips with his. 

It was a soft and gentle kiss, sweeter than any Jason could remember. 

_Oh, Miriam,_ he thought, _if only you'd feel this way once you know who I am._ He thought with anguish, knowing that the masquerade was about to end. 

When the kiss was over, she lay a hand on his mask. 

"May I?" She asked softly. 

Jason nodded, unable to speak. 

She pulled at the mask and gasped in surprise when she saw who he was. "Jason?"   
* * * * * 

Once the kiss had ended, she gazed up at him, her blue eyes deep with emotion. 

"Please?" She whispered. "Let there be no barriers between us." 

Phillip nodded, unable to resist the pleading note in her voice. 

_Please, let me have won her over._ He begged silently, before looking down at his princess. 

She rose on tiptoes to removed his mask and then rose her hand to her mouth in surprise when she realized who he was. 

"Phillip." Chloe whispered in a voice full of emotion, some that Phillip didn't comprehend. 

He stood still, waiting for her to make the next move, knowing that whatever happened next it was in her hands.   
* * * * * 


	5. Part Five

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

**Part Five**

_Author's Notes- This part is kind of short, but I think it adequately conveys all that is going on. Besides the next part will be longer as I get into the heads of all six characters. Right now, I'm just wrapping up the party, but don't worry the story is far from over. That's all for now, enjoy._

"Phillip." Chloe whispered again, unable to believe it. Phillip was her mystery prince. 

_It's a dream come true._ She thought as she gazed into his eyes. _How many times have I wished I was in his arms?_

"Chloe." He said in a soft voice. "Please don't be angry. 

_Angry?_ She thought with surprise. _Why would I be angry?_

Then she remembered that Phillip thought she hated him. Just like she had thought he hated her, until now. 

"Why would I be angry Phillip?" She asked softly, and then a horrible thought came to her. "Unless this is a joke." 

Phillip stared at her. "A joke? Chloe, you have got to be kidding. The reason I did this because I'm in love with you and I knew this was the only hope I had of getting you to give me a chance." 

"Oh, Phillip." Chloe whispered with absolute joy. 

_He loves me._ She thought radiantly. 

She saw the hope on his face as he watched her. He was scared she realized, afraid that she would push him away. 

She stepped towards him and kissed him gently, letting him know without a doubt how she felt.   
* * * * * 

Belle stared at Shawn and shock. 

_Shawn._ She thought, but instead of the joy she had thought she would feel all she felt was shock and a little bit of disappointment. 

Not because it was Shawn, but because of the shock she could see in his face and the disappointment that was sure to be there. The confession he had made had been for the beautiful, mysterious genie, not for plain old Belle Black. If he had set it up like Phillip had for Chloe, she would have been the happiest girl alive. But he hadn't, he had been as clueless as she was. 

She looked down, unable to bear to see the disappointment in his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered and then she hurried away from him, knowing if she stayed a second longer she would burst into tears. 

She ignored his cries of "Belle, wait!" Knowing that they were only because he was a nice guy and he didn't want her to feel bad, she couldn't handle that right now. 

She hurried to her car, wondering if she should try and find Chloe. She decided against it, Shawn would tell her that she had left and Chloe could find her own ride home. She'd understand, Belle knew she would. 

Besides, hopefully she was having a magical evening. The one that Belle wished was hers.   
* * * * * 

Mimi stared into Jason's face, unable to control her shock. Of all the people she had invited, her handsome mystery man had to turn out to be Jason Welles. 

_Why?_ She pleaded silently. _Why did it have to be him? Don't I deserve the chance to meet a nice guy who won't hurt me?_

"Why?" She whispered. "Why did you do this?" 

"Miriam..." Jason began. 

"Don't call me that!" She screamed. 

Jason took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mimi, Miss Lockhart, whatever. I'm sorry." 

"Sorry?" Mimi asked harshly. "Sorry? I thought that you and I actually had a chance. I was falling for you tonight." 

"I know." Jason told her. "That's why I didn't say anything, I thought if you didn't know it was me I might actually have a chance with you." 

"Never!" Mimi spit. "Understand this Jason Welles. No matter who you pretend to be, how romantic it gets, you and I will **never** have a relationship again. Got it?" 

"Got it." Jason said after a long moment. "I'm sorry you feel that way." With that he walked away. 

Mimi watched him go with a mixture of odd emotions. She actually felt kind of guilty because of the pain she saw on his face. 

_Maybe he does care._ She thought, but then she pushed it away. Jason had had his chance and he had blown it and never again would she allow herself to be vulnerable to him.   
* * * * * 


	6. Part Six

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- The songs I use in this part are all from Disney movies. "Someday My Prince Will Come" is from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, "Part of Your World" is from The Little Mermaid (I use the version she sings to Eric after she saves him) and "I Won't Say I'm In Love" is from Hercules, (I only use Meg's lyrics, I cut out the Muses' part.) These songs all fit really well with the mood I was trying to create with each couple, so that's why I used them. Okay? Enjoy._

**Part Six**

Floating. That was what it was felt like to Chloe, as if she was floating on air. 

He loved her. Phillip loved her. 

_I hope this isn't a dream._ She thought rapturously as she lay on her bed, revelling that night. Her fairy tale had come true, she had found her Prince Charming. 

_Oh, Phillip._ She thought standing up. 

Her hand went to her lips as she danced around her room still caught in the romantic dream that that night had turned into. She remembered his kisses. The passionate one before she unmasked him, the tender one they had shared after his identity was revealed, and the joyful one that had been exchanged when he drove her home. 

_I can't wait for tomorrow._ She thought, her eyes lighting up at the thought of their first official date. Who would have thought it the all state quarterback and the opera fanatic soon to be Salem's hottest couple. 

_I guess the sparks have been flying for years._ She thought happily. _But we've finally turned them into fireworks instead of getting burnt by the fire._

Something caught her eyes as she continued to drift around her room. One of her Disney movies, Snow White. 

Suddenly she remembered a song from that movie that she used to sing as she daydreamed about her soul mate and she closed her eyes and began to sing. 

"_Some day my prince will come   
Some day we'll meet again   
And away to his castle we'll go   
To be happy forever I know_" 

Chloe pictured her handsome prince in her mind as she sung. 

Tonight had been perfect. The fairy tale princess and her handsome prince had ended up together under the moonlight, having finally found one another. 

"_Some day when spring is here   
We'll find our love anew   
And the birds will sing   
And wedding bells will ring   
Some day when my dreams come true   
Some day my prince will come_" 

Chloe finished singing as she opened her eyes and turned smiling towards the mirror. 

"He's already come." She whispered joyfully. "And he's here to stay."   
* * * * * 

Phillip felt like he was on top of the world! 

He had done it, he had won her heart! Of course, she had confessed that he had already been mostly there before tonight, even though she tried to hide it, but it was tonight that she became his. 

And tomorrow they had their first date. He already had it all planned out, after all he wanted it to be perfect, but he also wanted it to be special. 

He wanted to make sure that Chloe understood that what they had was unique and that no girl had ever affected him the way she did. 

The girls he had dated... They had meant nothing to him and none of them had ever cared about him. Not the _real_ him. They cared about the rich, handsome, popular jock, but not about what was inside. 

But Chloe was different, she didn't give a damn about was on the outside, she cared about what was inside. 

"She's everything." He whispered. "She's my Princess and I've finally swept her off her feet and hopefully one day we'll live the happily after life."   
* * * * * 

Through the their connecting bathroom, Belle could hear the muffled sounds of her step-sister singing. 

As the melody and a few of the words greeted her ears, Belle was reminded as to why she never sang. 

Her voice wasn't bad, it was okay, but it was nothing compared to Chloe's. Chloe's voice could move even the most disinterested listener, she was so good at just portraying the emotion of the song. 

_She has a real gift. Belle thought with a small smile. _

As envious as she sometimes was, she was glad that Chloe had so much talent, especially about something she was so passionate about. 

Still, she wished that she could sing like that. Maybe if she could she would have a chance with Shawn. 

Because while she barely had any contact with him, he and Chloe were good friends. It wasn't that surprising, they both had an incredible passion for music and spent hours on end talking about it and practising together. 

Belle often wondered if he had a crush on her step-sister, after all Chloe was undeniably beautiful, she was also more sexy and passionate than Belle was, as well as more mysterious. 

Belle knew she was good-looking, but she also knew that her looks were more perky pretty and very youthful. Chloe, however, looked way older than her seventeen years and she was certainly not pretty, her looks were much more mature. 

_Maybe Shawn likes that._ Belle thought glumly, as a horrible thought came to her. _Maybe he thought I was Chloe, tonight._

Then she put that though aside. Shawn was Phillip's best friend he had to have known about Phillip's plan, besides he wouldn't have gone after the girl his best friend was madly in love with. 

_Still,_ she thought sadly, _he thought I was someone like Chloe. Instead I turned out to be perky old me. A girl who is light years away from what he's attracted too._

She thought about the song Chloe was singing and another Disney song came to her mind. 

"_What would I give   
To live where you are?   
What would I pay   
To stay here beside you?   
What would I do to see you   
Smiling at me?_" 

She sang quietly. 

That was the problem with her and Shawn, they lived in different worlds. He didn't belong in the shallow circles she ran in and neither did she belong in the more rebellious, artsy groups he tended to hang out with. 

Still, she'd give anything to be a part of his world and to be the kind of girl she was sure that he wanted. 

"_Where would we walk?   
Where would we run?   
If we could stay all day in the sun?   
Just you and me   
And I could be   
Part of your world_" For a second she thought of Chloe and Phillip and the fact that they too lived in separate worlds, but then she realized that the barriers between them were much smaller. Their four years of fighting had already built a bond between them and now, if things had gone right, their newfound feelings would just make that bond stronger. She had no doubt that something meaningful would happen between them. 

_Lucky them._ She thought sadly. 

"_I don't know when   
I don't know how   
But I know something's starting right now   
Watch and you'll see   
Some day I'll be   
Part of your world_" She finished singing as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. 

"I hope so." She whispered. "I hope that someday, we'll be together and that we'll belong in each other's worlds."   
* * * * * 

Shawn couldn't stop thinking about Belle's reaction. She hadn't even said anything, just run away. 

Why, was he that intolerable that she couldn't even stand the sight of him? 

_You always knew you had no chance._ A voice in his head pointed out. 

Shawn sighed, running his fingers through his hair. That was certainly right. He had known it for years. 

He remembered the first time he ever really noticed her. 

_"So how do you like living in Salem?" Shawn asked Chloe as they walked through the door to the Penthouse apartment she shared with her mother, step-father, step-sister, and step-brother and entered the living room. _

"It's okay." Chloe told him. "I mean, I'm getting used to it. Belle's made it easier than I thought it would be." 

"Belle?" Shawn asked. "Oh, right. You're step-sister." 

"And best friend." Chloe added. 

Shawn looked at her in surprise. "I wouldn't have thought you two would get along that well. You seem very different." 

"We are." Chloe told him with a laugh, her blue eyes lighting up. 

Shawn smiled thinking again how gorgeous Chloe was and wondering how she'd react if he made a move on her. 

But the thought was pushed aside by the entrance of a pretty blond girl. 

"Hi, Chloe." She smiled as she came through the door, then she saw Shawn. "Oh, I didn't realize you had a a guest." 

"It's okay." Chloe told her with a smile. "Belle meet Shawn Brady, Shawn this is my step-sister Isabella Black." 

Shawn looked at her in awe. There was something about this girl, she was different than anyone else. 

He had spent four years adoring her from a distance, seeing her whenever he hung out with Chloe, but knowing that he could never be with her. Tonight had just proven that. 

_The fact that I love her isn't enough._ He thought sadly. _She doesn't share my feelings and she never will. I just have to get over her._

But somehow he had a feeling that that would be easier said than done.   
* * * * * 

Mimi kept thinking about Jason's face when he walked way. He had looked so hurt. And then she began to think about that night and how charming he had been. 

_Could he really care?_ She wondered, but then she pushed the thought aside. 

Even if he did care it was too late. He had hurt her too badly for them to be able to have a second chance. He had already broken her heart. 

But tonight had proven something, when she looked into his eyes, for a split second she had felt so happy it was him. It was then that she realized that she was still in love with him. 

"But I can't be." She whispered. "I can't still love him." 

Suddenly, the lyrics from that song in Hercules came to her mind and she began to sing. 

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,   
I guess I've already won that.   
No man is worth the aggravation -   
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

That was true. She'd already loved once, and had her heart broken because of it. 

She wasn't going to make that mistake again, even though her heart begged her to give Jason Welles a second chance. 

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.   
It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love!   
I thought my heart had learned its lesson...   
It feels so good when you start out!   
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!   
Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out!" Oh..."_

Mimi reminded herself that if she let Jason back in, all he would do is hurt her. And she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let her heart break like that again or let her entire world fall to pieces once more. 

And that's what would happen, she would once again be crying into her pillow because he had let her down. 

"_No chance. No way, I won't say it no, no.   
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love...   
You're way off base! ÊI won't say it!   
Get off my case! ÊI won't say it!   
Oh... At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love!_" 

She stopped singing and moved over to her bedroom window. 

She still loved him, she knew that, but she couldn't let him back in her life. She couldn't let him break her heart again, no matter how much she wanted to give him a second chance.   
* * * * * 

Jason collapsed sweating on his bed. 

Thirty laps around the block still hadn't and he still hadn't been able to get Mimi's face or her words out of his mind. 

She hated him. Not that he hadn't already known that, but he had hoped that by romancing her he'd be able to have at least **some** chance with her. But obviously not, she'd made that clear enough. 

_Why do I have to love her?_ Jason asked himself, knowing how much easier it would be if he didn't. 

_She's never going to trust me again, never going to let me back into her life._ He thought sadly. _I just have to accept that. I have to accept that as much as I love her Miriam Lockhart and I have no future together. And, unfortunately, we never will!_

Now all he had to do was make himself believe it, make himself believe that he'd never get her back. Even though it was the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world.   
* * * * * 


	7. Part Seven

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This part isn't very long, mostly it just introduces Brady and tells you a bit about Belle and Chloe's home life, which will be important as the story progresses. The next part will be almost completely Phloe as they go on their first date. Until then, I hope you enjoy._

**Part Seven**

Brady Black let himself into his father's penthouse. 

He wondered how his father would react to his surprise visit and decided that it would be positive. He also decided that his step-mother would be glad to see him, which was a pleasant change from Belle's mother. 

He had only been a child when Marlena had died, but he had known even then that she didn't like him. She had given him hostile looks and had tried to exclude from her 'perfect' family. 

Nancy didn't do that. Brady had been skeptical when his father had married the other woman, but he had soon seen that she was a great change from Marlena. 

Nancy was fun and vivacious, and even better she treated Belle, Brady, and her own daughter, Chloe, equally, as if they were _all_ her children. Because of that both Belle and Brady adored her and Brady knew that she would react favourably to his surprise visit. 

He then wondered who the first person to see him would be. A minute later he had his answer as Chloe waltzed into the living room. 

"Brady!" She cried as soon as she saw him, running across the room to throw herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?" 

Brady spun Chloe around with a happy smile. He was crazy about his step-sister, there were even times when he wished that she **wasn't** his step-sister so that she could be more, but he knew that would never happen. 

"Teacher's conferences. So I thought I would take advantage of it and come home for a visit." 

"I'm glad you did!" Chloe squealed. "You can help me big out an outfit for my big date!" 

Brady stared at her in surprise. 

Big date, Chloe? She didn't date, or at least she hadn't in the time that he had known her. So what had changed? 

Chloe obviously saw his surprise when he put her down, because she laughed. "I know, me dating, it's a shocker. It shocks me too, but... I can't explain it, it's just that things are different. He's everything I've been waiting for." 

"Who is he?" Brady asked curiously, suddenly noticing the way her blue eyes shined. She had really fallen for this guy, whoever he was. "Do I know him?" 

"Actually you do." Chloe told him with a bright smile. "Phillip Kiriakis." 

Brady stared at her. "Phillip? As in the same guy you've been calling an obnoxious jerk for _four_ years?" 

"That would be him." Chloe said with a smile. "But... I can't explain it. He's changed." 

Brady watched her, wondering what had happened to change Chloe's attitude. 

Seeing his expression, Chloe proceeded to tell her step-brother about the previous night. 

When she was done, Brady smiled. "Wow, that's one way to win a girl's heart. What time is he picking you up?" 

Chloe smiled. "Noon, which is why I have to get ready **now**." 

Brady stared at her. "Chloe, it's only 9 O'clock." 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Duh." 

Brady shook his head in mock horror as Chloe ran up the stairs to her bedroom. His step-sister had certainly changed over-night, and because of Phillip Kiriakis. 

_He better not hurt her._ Brady thought as he remembered Chloe's radiant face. 

He swore to himself that if Phillip **did** hurt Chloe, he'd regret it greatly. Brady would make sure of that.   
* * * * * 

Nancy Black stopped at the foot of the stairs when she saw her stepson sitting on the couch reading a book. 

"Brady!" She called out happily, rushing over to him. 

Brady stood up and hugged her. "Hey, Nance, where's Dad?" 

"Sleeping." Nancy told him with a smile. "He was up pacing until both the girls got home last night. You should have seen his face when Belle got home without Chloe and told him that Phillip would probably bring her home." 

Brady chuckled. "I can imagine. She was down here earlier, telling me all about last night." 

Nancy smiled. "Sweet story, isn't it? She told me after she got home." 

"It is." Brady agreed. "She's really nervous about her date." 

"Not as nervous as your father." Nancy said with a laugh. "He was up half the night worrying about it. He's gone through it with you and Belle before, of course, but this is the first time he's had to worry about Chloe dating." 

"He thinks of her as a daughter." Brady commented softly. 

_Yes, he does._ Nancy thought, realising how lucky she was to have married a man who loved her child so much. But then again, she felt the same about both of John's children, it was like all of three were both of theirs. 

"Chloe needed someone like him." Nancy commented quietly. "Craig was much more concerned with his career than his child." 

She made a face as she thought of her ex-husband. Craig was still a sore spot for her even after seven years. Craig had never really wanted a place in Chloe's life and he had had little contact with her after the divorce, which is why Chloe had thrived after Nancy had married John and she had been exposed to a loving father for the first time in her life. 

"Are you okay?" Brady asked after a moment. 

Nancy smiled. "Yeah, I was just thinking." She smiled and pushed the thoughts aside. "And of course, thinking makes me hungry, so do you want some breakfast?" 

"That would be great." Brady declared with a grin. "I knew there was a reason I chose to come home during the teachers conferences, your cooking."   
* * * * * 


	8. Part Eight

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Sorry this part took so long, I was seriously lacking in inspiration. Anyway, this part focuses completely on Phloe. After this there are only about three parts left and the next couple parts will focus on Shelle and Mason. There'll be some more Phloe near the end though. Well, that's all for now, enjoy._

**Part Eight**

Phillip knocked nervously on the door of the Black penthouse, wondering what awaited him on the other side. 

He had heard stories about Belle's father from guys who had tried to date her. He also knew that he was the first guy that Chloe had brought home and that Belle's father considered her his daughter as well. Because of that he was very afraid of what would happen once the door opened. 

He sucked in a deep breath before staring into the face of a young man he recognised as Belle's brother, Brady. He let out the breath in relief, Brady couldn't be as bad as his father. 

"Hi." He said with a smile. "Is Chloe here?" 

Brady gave him a smile that made him suddenly doubt his previous thought. "She'll be down in a minute, why don't you come in while you wait for her?" 

Phillip stepped inside slowly, aware that an inquisition awaited him. He was right, as soon he was in the living room John Black approached and stared him right in the face. 

"Are you the young man who's here to take out my daughter?" He demanded. 

"Yes, sir." Phillip answered, a tiny bit of him admiring the way that John Black could make him quiver, none of the father's of any of the girls he had dated at that ability, and not just because he didn't care for them the way he cared for Chloe. John Black was a master at intimidation. 

"Where you plan on taking Chloe?" John asked as soon as Phillip had replied to his first question. 

"We'll be on the grounds of my father's estate." Phillip answered. "We're going on a picnic." 

"That would be the Kiriakis estate, correct?" John asked with narrowed eyes. 

Phillip nodded. 

John took a deep breath before asking his next question. "How long have you had your licence and have you ever gotten a ticket of any kind?" 

"A year and a half and no." Phillip answered with as much confidence as he could muster. "My father told me that the first time I got a ticket he'd take my car away from me for three months, unless it was for a good reason of course." 

John gave a hard, cold glance and prepared to continue his interrogation. 

"John, stop pestering the poor boy!" A female voice demanded. 

Phillip looked up in relief to see Nancy Black at the foot of the stairs, giving her a husband a reproachful look. 

He looked properly repentant and Nancy just shook her head before turning to Phillip. "Phillip, Chloe will be down in a moment, Belle's just helping her finish getting ready." 

As soon as she finished speaking, Phillip heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Chloe walking towards him. She took his breath away. Everything about her was amazingly beautiful. 

"Hi." She said shyly. 

"Hi." Phillip breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from her. 

Chloe blushed in pleasure and then took his hand in her own. "Let's go." She suggested, smiling a goodbye to her mother and step-father. 

Phillip hastily nodded, eager to leave as soon as possible. He nodded politely to John and Nancy and then followed Chloe out of the Penthouse, eager for their date to begin.   
* * * * * 

"It's beautiful." Chloe whispered in awe when she and Phillip reached their destination. 

They were on top of hill somewhere on the Kiriakis estate and the view was breathtaking. 

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Phillip said softly. 

Chloe blushed and smiled. Everything about this day felt so right, yet she was so nervous. She had never done anything like before, had never gone out on a date, and she was so nervous that she might do something wrong. 

Phillip took her hand in his. "I've never taken anyone here before." He confided in a soft voice. "I wanted to wait until I found someone special, and I have." 

"Oh, Phillip." Chloe whispered. "That means a lot to me." 

"I'm glad." Phillip told her. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." 

"Neither have I." She told him honestly. "It's like a wonderful dream." 

"It is." He agreed. "But I don't want to ever wake up." 

"Neither do I." Chloe told him, leaning in to kiss him. 

Phillip wrapped his arms around and deepened the kiss. Chloe responded passionately, feeling like every daydream she had ever had was coming true now and like this was a dream too perfect to ever want to wake up from.   
* * * * * 

The sun was setting when Phillip drove Chloe home and he still didn't want the day to end. 

"Today was magical." He told her softly as he walked to her door. 

"It was." She agreed, smiling as they got to her door. 

"Well, this is it." He said, wishing that didn't have to end. 

"Yeah." She agreed softly. 

"Can I drive you to school tomorrow?" Phillip asked. 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah." 

"Okay." He told her, leaning in to kiss her. 

She responded quickly and he deepened the kiss. Then, after a long moment, Phillip pulled away reluctantly. 

"Your step-father's going to come out any minute." He told her. 

"You're right." She agreed, reaching for the door. "See you tomorrow, Phillip." 

"Okay, I'll call you later." He promised, heading down the hall. 

"You better." She called after him before disappearing inside. 

Phillip walked back to his car with a grin on his face. Today had been everything he had ever dreamed him and it was just the beginning, he and Chloe had much more in front of them. It was an exciting thought.   
* * * * * 


	9. Part Nine

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school and my other stories. But this one's almost done, only one more chapter left. Enjoy!_ **Part Nine**

"Oh, Belle." Chloe said in sympathy later that night after her step-sister told her what had happened at the party between her and Shawn. "Are you **sure** that Shawn doesn't have feelings for you?" 

"Chloe, I know you're trying to help." Belle said quietly. "But, yes, I'm sure Shawn doesn't have feelings for me. You would be too, if you had seen the look in his eyes when he realized it was me." 

"Oh, Belle." Chloe said softly. "I'm sorry." 

"I know." Belle said with a small smile. "And you feeling guilty for being happy when I'm so miserable, but it's okay." 

"I just wish there was something I could do." Chloe told her. "I hate seeing you so unhappy." 

"I know." Belle told her. "But there's nothing you can do." 

Chloe just wrapped around her and step-sister tried to give her whatever comfort she could.   
* * * * * 

"She hates me." Shawn lamented to Phillip. "She wouldn't date me if I was the last guy alive. I could tell from the look in her eyes as she ran away. She was horrified to find out that it was me." 

"Oh, Shawn." Phillip said, feeling sorry for his best friend. "What are you going to do?" 

"What can I do?" Shawn asked. "I'm going to try to forget about her. It won't be easy, but I have to accept that Belle Black doesn't want me. No matter how much I want her." 

"Don't you think you should talk to her?" Phillip asked. 

Shawn laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah. What should I say? Hey, Belle, I know that the idea disgusts you, but I'm in love with you. That would go over big." 

"I guess, you're right." Phillip admitted. "But, why don't you at least talk to Chloe. She might be able to help you." 

Shawn sighed. "I guess. Though, I don't see what good it will do. it's pretty obvious that Belle doesn't want me."   
* * * * * 

Mimi needed to talk to someone, which was why she made herself go to the Black's apartment. 

Belle was the only person she could think of whom she could really talk to. She knocked on the door. 

To her dismay, it was Chloe who answered the door. 

"Mimi." The girl said coldly, then she obviously noticed her tear-stricken face. "What's wrong?" 

"Is Belle here?" Mimi asked. 

"Of course, come in." Chloe told her, stepping back so that she could enter. "Belle, Mimi's here." 

A minute later, Mimi saw her friend appear. 

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Belle cried as soon as she saw her. 

Mimi began to cry. "It's just so..." "So what?" Belle asked gently, leading her to the couch. 

Still crying, Mimi managed to explain what had happened with Jason. "I still love him." She admitted tearfully. "But how can I trust him? He hurt me so badly..." 

"How do you know?" Chloe asked suddenly. "Jan Spears is a bitch, plain and simple, how do you know that she didn't drug Jason or get him drunk so he'd sleep with her? How do you know that he even slept with her, that she didn't just set it up to **look** like they had had sex. You said that all Jason remembers is waking up next to her." 

Mimi stared at Chloe. "I never thought about that." 

"Well you should have." Chloe said bluntly. "Jason's an okay guy and it's obvious that he adores you. I mean, look what he did to try and win you back. You should at least try and find out the truth." 

"Why are you helping me?" Mimi asked suddenly. "We've hated each other for years." 

"Maybe it's time to mend fences." Chloe told her. "I mean, what's the point of us being at each other's throats? So truce?" 

"Truce." Mimi agreed. 

Belle grinned. "Finally, it took you guys long enough."   
* * * * * 


	10. Part Ten

Anything For Love   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This is the last chapter of "Anything For Love". I began this story on October 29th, 2000, and now almost a year later, I'm bringing it to an end. I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you like how I've chosen to end it. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback this story has received. It means a lot to me._

Dedication- To E.H. Remember, "I'd do anything for love, but I won't do that". **Part Ten**

"You bitch!" Mimi exclaimed as she approached Jan Spears locker a couple days later. 

"It's nice to see you too." Jan said sarcastically. 

"You purposely broke me and Jason up, didn't you?" Mimi exclaimed, glaring at Jan. 

Jan looked at her innocently. "Me? You were the one who wasn't satisfying him. It wasn't my fault that he came to me to get what he couldn't get from you." 

Instead of getting upset like Jan wanted her to, Mimi simply smiled. "I know the truth Jan. I finally did what I should have done six months ago. I asked everybody there what they knew and I hit pay dirt. Ashley Nichols saw you slip something into his drink." 

"What?" A male voice asked. 

Mimi turned around to see Jason standing there, glaring at Jan. 

"She's lying." Jan denied, but there was a telltale flush on her face. "Why didn't she come forward sooner if she's telling the truth? And why would I drug you?" 

"Ashley didn't tell me sooner because I didn't let her. And you drugged him because you knew that it was the only way he'd sleep with your pathetic self." Mimi answered for him. "**If** he even slept with you." 

"Why do you care?" Jan asked, changing tactics. "It's ancient history." 

"I care because I threw away a wonderful relationship because of you." Mimi told her. "And I've just realized that I was fool to believe that Jason would ever betray me with a harpy like you." 

Jason stared at her. "Do you mean that Miriam?" He asked softly. 

"I do." She told him. "I'm sorry about what I said the other night. Jase, I was a fool. But I was so scared of getting hurt again. Still, is it too late, or will you give me another chance?" 

"Of course it's not too late." Jason told her warmly. "I love you, Miriam Lockhart, I always have." 

"Oh gag me." Jan muttered. 

Mimi turned away from Jason, her eyes narrowed, and returned her attention to her enemy. "As for you, you faked it all, didn't you?" 

"Maybe I did." Jan said with a shrug. "What can you do about it now?" 

"This!" Mimi told her, raising her hand and slapping Jan long and hard. 

The audience that had gathered in the halls to watch cheered. 

Mimi ignored them and turned to Jason. "I love you too." 

The cheers grew even louder as Jason captured Mimi's lips with his own in a sweet kiss.   
* * * * * 

"You like Belle?" Chloe asked incredulously later that day during Study Hall as Shawn explained his point of you. 

"Yes," he said miserably, "not that it matters. She hates me." 

Chloe shook her head smiling. "Shawn, she's in love with you." 

Shawn stared at her. "What?!" 

"You heard me." Chloe told her. "She thought that **you** didn't want _her_." 

Shawn shook his head. "Things are really messed up, aren't they?" 

"They are." Chloe agreed. "But I have an idea how you can tell Belle how you really feel." 

"I'm all ears." Shawn said softly. "I'll do anything if there's even a chance that she might feel the same way I do." 

"Well, then, listen up." Chloe instructed. "Here's my plan."   
* * * * * 

Belle stood in the corner of the dance a few days later, moping. 

She didn't even want to be here, but Chloe had insisted. 

Belle sighed. She hated this. 

Even worse, she was all alone. 

Mimi and Jason were dancing together, wrapped tight in one another's arms, and Chloe and Phillip were no where to be seen. 

Just then, a noise came from the stage. 

"We have a special surprise for everyone here." Holly Ames, the president of the Student Council, announced. "Shawn Brady has asked to be able to sing a special song for the girl of his dreams." 

Belle stared at her hands. Great. This was all that she needed, to hear Shawn declare his love for someone else. 

She was about to leave, when Holly's next words stopped her. 

"Of course we said yes, because as anyone who has ever heard him sing knows, it's always a treat. So here's Shawn Brady, singing 'Anything For Love', and dedicating it to Isabella Black." 

Belle stared at the stage in shock. Shawn was singing to her? 

Just then he began. 

_"And I would do anything for love,   
I'd run right into hell and back.   
I would do anything for ;ove,   
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.   
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way.   
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that.   
Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love,   
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, oh I won't do that.   
Some days it don't come easy,   
And some days it don't come hard.   
Some days it don't come at all,   
And these are the days that never end.   
Some nights you're breathing fire,   
And some nights you're carved in ice,   
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again."_

Shawn sang in a heartfelt voice, his eyes seeking Belle in the crowd. 

He found her sitting by herself, staring at him in shock. He prayed that Chloe was right and that this would worked. 

As he continued to sing, he kept his eyes glued to her face. 

_"Maybe I'm crazy,   
But it's crazy and it's true.   
I know you can save me,   
No one else can save me now but you.   
As long as the planets are turning,   
As long as the stars are burning.   
As long as your dreams are coming true,   
You better believe it.   
That I would do anything for love,   
And I'll be there til the final act.   
I would do anything for love,   
And I'll take a vow and seal a pact."_

Belle met Shawn's eyes as he sung, her heart pumping. 

Shawn was singing to her. Did this mean that he cared for her after all? Could it possibly be true? 

Could she possibly have a chance with Shawn Brady? 

_"But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight   
And I would do anything for love,   
Oh I would do anything for love   
Oh I would do anything for love,   
But I won't do that,   
No I won't do that.   
I would do anything for love,   
Anything you've been dreaming of   
But I just won't do that.   
I would do anything for love,   
Anything you've been dreaming of   
But I just won't do that.   
I would do anything for love,   
Anything you've been dreaming of.   
But I just won't do that."_

"This was a great idea." Phillip whispered to Chloe, as they watched from the wings. 

"Let's just hope Belle thinks so." Chloe whispered back. "I mean I know that she's crazy about Shawn, but let's just hope that she's out there and that she takes advantage of this moment." 

"I'm sure she will." Phillip told her wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sure they'll end up being as we are." 

"I hope so." She said softly, leaning contentedly against him. "'Cause I know I'm happier than I ever imagined." 

"Me too." Phillip confided. "Me too." 

_"Some days I pray for silence,   
And somedays I pray for soul   
Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N Roll   
Some nights I lose the feeling,   
And some nights I lose control   
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls   
Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be   
There's just one and only,   
The one and only promise I can keep   
As long as the wheels are turning,   
As long as the fires are burning   
As long as your prayers are coming true,   
You better believe it   
That I would do anything for love,   
And you know it's true and that's a fact   
I would do anything for love,   
And there'll never be no turning back"_

"About time." Mimi muttered. "I wondered when they'd get their act together." 

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. 

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Jase, it's been obvious for ages that they were crazy about one another, they were just too stubborn to admit it." 

"True." Jason said. "Let's hope that they finally get it right." 

"They will." Mimi said confidently. 

_"But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long   
And I would do anything for love,   
Oh I would do anything for love   
I would do anything for love,   
But I won't do that, no no no I won't do that   
I would do anything for love,   
Anything you've been dreaming of   
But I just won't do that   
I would do anything for love,   
Anything you've been dreaming of   
But I just won't do that."_ Shawn kept his eyes on Belle as she continued to sing, hoping that Chloe was right and she'd understand what was about to happen next. 

If she didn't, then this might be all for nothing... 

_"I would do anything for love,   
Anything you've been dreaming of   
But I just won't do that   
I would do anything for love,   
Anything you've been dreaming of   
But I just won't do that   
But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way   
And I would do anything for love,   
Oh I would do anything for love   
I would do anything for love,   
But I won't do that, no I won't do that."_ "Here goes." Chloe whispered, preparing for her part, hoping that Belle caught on. 

"Good luck." Phillip whispered as Chloe joined Shawn on stage. 

_"Will you raise me up, Will you help me down?   
Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?   
Will you make it all a little less cold?_" 

Belle was surprised to see Chloe join Shawn on stage, singing the woman's part of the song. 

Then, she realized that this her step-sister was paying her back. 

Belle had helped Chloe end up with the guy of her dreams and Chloe was doing the same for Belle. 

Belle saw Chloe motion to her and realized that she was supposed to sing the female part. 

She headed towards the stage. 

_"I can do that! I can do that!"_

Shawn sang as Belle took Chloe's spot on stage and began to sing the female role. 

_"Will you hold me sacred?   
Will you hold me tight?   
Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white?   
Can you make it all a little less old?"_

For a moment Belle felt self-conscious about singing right after Chloe since her voice wasn't nearly as good, but as soon as she looked into Shawn's eyes, her doubts went away. 

Her voice might not be as beautiful as Chloe, but _she_ was the one meant to be singing right now. 

This was her moment. Her and Shawn's. 

_"I can do that! Oh oh, now I can do that!"_

Shawn took Belle's hands in his own as he sang his part. 

He looked deep into her eyes and the rest of the world ceased to exist for him. 

There was only Belle. 

_"Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?   
Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?   
Can you give me something I can take home?"_

"It's working!" Chloe exclaimed happily to Phillip as they watched Belle sing and noted how absorbed Belle and Shawn were in one another. 

It was obvious that they were finally finding their way together. 

_"I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!"_

"I think they've got it together." Jason whispered to Mimi as he held her close. 

"I think so." Mimi agreed, watching as Shawn sang to Belle. "I'm glad. I'm glad that everyone's happy." 

"So am I." Jason whispered, kissing her gently. 

_"Will you cater to every fantasy I got?   
Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?   
Will you take me places I've never known?"_

Belle sang, looking deep into Shawn's eyes. 

The words came so natural to her. The whole moment felt right. 

Because it was, she realized. 

She and Shawn were right. 

_"I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!"_

Shawn sang, letting go of one of Belle's hands, so that he could place a hand under her chin. 

This moment was all he had ever dreamed of and it was real. 

He and Belle were together... 

_"After a while you'll forget everything   
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling   
And you'll see that it's time to move on."_

"She's good." Phillip commented, as Belle sang. "But not as good as you." 

Chloe smiled. "Right now she is. Right now she's singing better than I did a few minutes ago, because she's the one that supposed to be singing, I'm not. This isn't my moment." 

"No." Phillip agreed. "Your moments are going to be with me." 

"They are." Chloe agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Either would I." Phillip told her before he kissed her softly. 

_"I won't do that! No I won't do that!"_

Shawn sang vehemently, looking deep into Belle's eyes. 

He hoped she realized that he never wanted to hurt her. That he'd do whatever he could to make her happy. 

_"I know the territory, I've been around   
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down   
And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around."_

Belle sang sadly, but even as she sang the words, she knew that Shawn would never do that. 

She knew that this was real. It was right. 

Shawn would never hurt her. 

_"I won't do that! No I won't do that!   
Anything for love,   
Oh I would do anything for love   
I would do anything for love,   
But I won't do that,   
No I won't do that"_

As the song ended Shawn pulled Belle even closer to him and kissed her gently, oblivious to their audience. 

Finally, she was his and they were together. It was perfect. 

He would have done anything for her love and it had been worth it. Because the reward was so sweet. 

The End 


End file.
